Protect The Moon (CHANBAEK FANFICT)
by DALBITT
Summary: Baekhyun seorang stalker. Chanyeol si pendiam dengan segudang masalah di hidupnya. Suatu hari Baekhyun mendapat tugas untuk menguntit/menjaga Chanyeol, dan intensitas pertemuan mereka bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetapi masalah mulai muncul saat mereka mulai menyadari perasaan masing-masing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title : Protect The Moon

Author : seouloppas

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Lu Han, Byun Jiho (Baekhyun's father), Byun Hyejoo (Baekhyun's mother) (dan akan bertambah seiring bertambah nya chapter)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, School-Life

Rate : T

WARNING! This content contains BOYSLOVE/YAOI/BOYXBOY/SHONEUN-AI. Typos a lot. And absurd things. Yang ga suka yaoi disarankan ga usah mampir daripada matanya terkontaminasi, dan di anjurkan segera close tab.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di atap rumah nya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat itu. Tempat yang selalu di sambangi nya dikala perasaan nya begitu resah. Ia memetik senar gitar secara acak. Mencoba menemukan melodi yang pas. Setelah berkutat beberapa menit dengan petikan asalnya. Ia mendapatkan nya. Melodi itu. Petikan senar-senar itu terdengar lembut menyapa pendengaran setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Suara nya seakan tengah meraung raung memberitahu pada semua orang tentang betapa dalam makna yg terkandung di dalam melodi melodi itu. Memang benar kata org jika musik dapat lebih lembut bertutur kata, serta disaat bersamaan dapat lantang bermaksud. Musik adalah media komunikasi bagi hati. Musik dapat menerjemahkannya dengan baik. Banyak orang menciptakan sebuah melodi berdasarkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Apa yg telah mereka alami. Seperti halnya pemuda itu.

.

.

.

" _Kita menemukan target."_ Ucap seseorang di sebrang telepon.

" _Arah jam 10."_ Lanjut nya lagi, memberi tahu orang yang tengah ber-telpon dengan nya.

" _aku mendapatkannya."_ Ucap singkat si penerima telpon, lalu segera bergerak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya guna memantau orang yang tengah ia dan rekan telepon nya sebut 'target' tersebut, ia berjalan kearah yang telah ditunjukan rekan nya. Matanya yang tajam melirik kesana kemari. Melihat situasi. Aman, pikirnya. Lalu segera bergerak mendekati target yang tengah berada di sebuah kafe. Duduk di paling pojok kafe, dengan seorang perempuan yang duduk di hadapan sang target yang secara otomatis membelakanginya. Segera ia keluarkan kamera nya dan memotret beberapa gambar dari target nya. Di foto tersebut terlihat seorang pria tengah tersenyum dengan wajah bernafsunya dan satu tangan nya membelai rambut si gadis dihadapan nya. Si pria yang nampak nya hendak menginjak usia kepala 4 tampaknya sedang merayu. Sayangnya wajah si gadis tidak ikut terbekukan di dalam fotonya. Ia berdecih lalu segera ia kirim foto-foto tersebut kepada sang partner yang mungkin sekarang ini tengah duduk bersilang kaki didepan komputernya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan kue kering sambil menunggu hasil kerja nya. Ia sedikit emosi membayangkan hal tersebut. Kenapa pula ia yang harus selalu kebagian tugas 'lapangan' semacam ini. Menjadi seorang penguntit para hidung belang atau hidung polkadot terserah lah ia tak peduli. Sedangkan partner nya sendiri mendapat tugas yang jauh lebih enak, tetapi membutuhkan ketelitian dan kelincahan. Peduli setan dengan semua ketelitian dan kelincahan yang selalu di ocehkan oleh partner nya itu sebagai landasan pembagian tugas yang menurut nya begitu tak adil ini. Partner nya mendapat tugas yang enak bin keren. Sedangkan dirinya? Susah, rumit bin harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan menjadi seperti sasaeng fan gila para artis halyu itu. Hell. Tanpa menyeleksi foto foto yang telah ditangkap oleh kamera nya. Ia langsung mengirim nya kepada Luhan _sang partner_ nya itu. Biarkan saja Luhan yang memilah nya sendiri, ia sudah cukup lelah dan ingin cepat cepat mencium aroma kasurnya lalu jatuh kedalam mimpi. Ia mengetik pesan singkat kepada Luhan, tak lama pesan nya dibalas oleh anak titisan rusa itu tak kalah singkat nya. 'Oke'.

Oke, ia merenggangkan otot nya dan melenguh pelan ketika dirasanya otot nya yang kaku itu mulai rileks. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu mulai berjalan kearah halte bus sambil melihat lihat kamera nya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulanggg~" suara seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa dikatakan pendek tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri juga dirinya tidak tinggi itu menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Tak ada sautan. Ia melepas sepatu nya dan menyimpan nya di rak sepatu sebelah pintu lalu melongokan kepala ke segala arah, mencari sebuah kehidupan yang tak tertangkap bingkai matanya. 'Apa eomma dan aboji belum pulang?' Monolognya lalu berjalan ke arah tangga hendak naik kelantai atas dimana kamar nya berada.

Seusai membersihkan diri ia rebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur nya. Berguling-guling sebentar lalu menatap langit-langit. Pikiran nya tengah menerawang sesuatu, dahi nya berkerut secara spontan entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi 'ting' berasal dari komputer nya terdengar nyaring. Sebuah notifikasi yang ditimbulkan email dari Luhan berkedip kedip di sudut bawah layar. Dengan malas ia bangkit, lalu membuka nya sambil menguap "apa ia tidak tahu ini sudah waktu nya bagi manusia beristirahat? Memang nya dia manusia 70% kelelawar berkedok rusa" gerutu nya.

From: stealthemoon

To: protectthemoon

Subject: TAWARAN MENGGIURKAN

 _'Baek, klien kita yang terakhir sangat puas dengan hasil kerja mu. Aku sudah mentransfer uang imbalan nya sekaligus bonus yang kita dapat. Tepat setelah kau menyelesaikan tugas mu, seseorang kembali ingin menyewa jasa mu Baek. Bayaran nya cukup tinggi, kurasa ia orang yang cukup kaya. Pikirkan baik-baik tentang tawaran nya dan hasil menggiurkan yang akan kita dapat Baek. Aku tahu kau akan memilih yang tepat._

 _P.s: jika kau dalam mood. segera balas email ku, aku tahu kau belum tidur.'_

what the hell? Baekhyun memelotot kan mata kecil nya, ia bergidik ngeri sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya kesegala sudut kamarnya _'apa ia me-mata-matai ku? Apa ia memasang kamera cctv disini? Hell. Bahkan di kamar ku sendiri aku tidak mendapatkan privasi?'_ memikiran tentang segala kemungkinan yang Luhan lalu kan membuat kepalanya pusing. Niatnya ingin istirahat telah terganggu oleh si rusa ini.

Reply to: stealthemoon

subject: PENGANGGU TAK TAHU BATAS WAKTU

 _'what the hell Lu. Aku tidak peduli dengan bayaran apalah itu semahal apa ia akan membayar ku. Terima saja. Apapun pekerjaan menjadi setan penguntit itu._

 _P.s: lain kali jangan mengirimi ku email diatas jam 11 malam. Atau aku akan menendang bokong mu saat kita bertemu'_

Sambil menggerutu Baekhyun meng-klik 'sent' pada monitornya. Lalu segera mematikan komputernya. Ia tak ingin terganggu lagi oleh notifikasi yang ditimbulkan oleh email balasan dari Luhan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah istirahat. Sekarang juga. Dengan gontai ia melangkah kembali ke ranjang lalu tidur terlentang sambil menerawang atap. Kalau kalian tanya apa pekerjaannya atau apa yang tengah ia dan Luhan lakukan. Maka ia hanya akan menjawab _'protect the moon'_. ya.. kami melindungi bulan. Maksud bulan disini adalah sinar mata para wanita. Binary indah yang akan nampak kala mereka bahagia dan binary itu akan hilang jika sesuatu atau seseorang membuatnya bersedih. Karena itulah mereka membantu para wanita untuk tidak merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam dari sebuah hubungan. mereka akan membuka sebuah rahasia dari pasangan para wanita, dengan cara mengikuti target; sang pria yang tak lain adalah pasangan dari kliennya; para wanita. Kebanyakan yang menyewa jasanya adalah mereka-mereka; pasangan yang di ambang kehancuran dengan kata lain akan segera mengakhiri hubungannya. Bagimana tidak segera mengakhiri hubungannya jika mereka sudah mengetahui ekor si buaya, setelah kebenaran apa yang akan ia dan Luhan dapat kan, disaat itulah mereka akan beradu argumen saling menyalahkan lalu mengakhiri hubungan. Terdengar klise? Memang, sampai ia muak dengan alur nya. Jika kalian pikir ia melakukan perkerjaan ini demi uang semata, kalian salah besar. Ia melakukan pekerjaan ini dan menjadi katakan lah partner in crime Luhan semata-mata hanya demi kepuasan batin (?) Dan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu luang nya. Ia terlalu bingung akn melakukan apa di hari libur atau waktu senggangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas jam yang bertengger di meja belajar nya. jam 6:20. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah melekat di tubuhnya. Ia membereskan buku-buku yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat lebih dari kata rapi itu di meja belajar, mencari kesibukan sendiri sebelum ibu nya meneriakan namanya dari bawah meminta nya segera turun untuk sarapan.

"Baekhyun-aa segeralah turun.. sarapan sudah siap."

Baekhyun segera meraih ransel nya. Lalu menghampiri cermin yang menempel langsung dengan lemari nya, memperbaiki penampilan nya sekali lagi. Perlu kalian tahu jika baekhyun adalah murid teladan yang sangat disiplin, rapi, dan menyukai kebersihan jadi jangan heran jika ia sudah siap dengan seragam tersetrika mulus dengan rambut tertata rapi disaat teman teman nya yang lain mungkin tengah disiram air oleh ibunya karena belum juga bangun. Baekhyun juga type orang yang sangat teratur dan terencana, ia sudah merencanakan apa yang ia akan lakukan lusa atau bahkan minggu depan jauh jauh hari, jadi jangan menjatuhkan rahang jika melihat buku yang disusun di meja belajar nya tersusun atas hari pemakaian nya, yang akan dipakai dalam waktu dekat ia letakkan paling depan di antar jejeran buku-buku tersebut. Ck, sebenarnya teratur dan terencana sangat tipis dengan kurang kerjaan atau suka mencari pekerjaan. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan muka kelewat ceria yang ia tampakan. Sesampainya di meja makan ia menyapa ibunya.

"pagi bu" singkat dan menyengir layaknya kuda tetap dengan muka kelewat ceria yang masih setia ia tampakan lalu mendudukan pantat nya di kursi. Bunyi gaduh yang ditimbulkan peralatan makan sempat terdengar beberapa saat.

"pelan-pelan baekhyunaa" ibunya memperingati tingkahnya seraya menggelengkan kepala nya. Baekhyun hanya nyengir lalu segera menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut nya. "Baekhyun, ayahmu akan pulang malam atau bahkan tidur di kantornya dan ibu juga akan pulang malam hari ini karena di kafe kita akan ada acara tambahan yang mengharuskan-" ucapan ibunya terpotong oleh tatapan Baekhyun yang sulit diartikan dan berhentinya suara tabrakan antara sendok dengan piring "aku mengerti bu, semoga hari ibu menyenangkan. Aku berangkat." Setelah berucap demikian ia gendong ransel nya lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu depan. Setelah menutup pintunya terlihat asap keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, pertanda ia tengah menghembuskan nafas nya. Raut wajah nya terlihat sedih selama beberapa detik, moodnya terkadang memang susah di prediksi. Apalagi jika menyangkut tentang kesibukan orang tuanya, ia akan langsung muram dalam hitungan detik.

Tiba-tiba mata nya menangkap sosok jangkung yang telah menjadi tetangga nya sejak ia masih belajar berjalan tengah berjalan dengan damai sambil memasang earphone ke kedua telinganya.

Ia nampakan kembali wajah ceria bin sumringahnya lalu berjalan mencoba menyamai jalan si tetangga. Dengan cengiran khas nya ia menyapa si tetangga

"Hai" Baekhyun menepuk punggung pemuda itu, hingga pemuda yang tingginya jauh lebih keatas daripada Baekhyun itu tersentak maju kedepan beberapa langkah. Hampir saja tersungkur. Pemuda tersebut nampak terkejut beberapa saat sebelum ia menoleh dan mendapati si pelaku; Baekhyun yang tengah menampilkan cengiran khas nya. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, belum sempat ia keluarkan kata-kata protes kalimat nya tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu saja akibat yang lebih kecil kembali bersuara.

"Semoga hari mu indah." Setelah beberapa kata itu baekhyun ucapkan, Baekhyun berjalan mendahuluinya sambil bersiul. Si jangkung menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti Baekhyun kali ia hentakan kaki nya keras; sebagai pelampiasan kesal nya terhadap pemuda yang tengah dengan santai berjalan di depan nya itu. Tidak. Jika kalian piker ia akan membalas kelakuan Baekhyun jawaban nya adalah tidak. Tidak akan lagi. Karena ia sudah lelah membalas nya, dan apa yang ia dapati? Baekhyun malah semakin gencar mencari masalah dengan nya. Ia tidak mau intensitas kejahilan Baekhyun bertambah lagi. Jadi, ia lebih baik diam dan mengalah.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Hello! Pendek ya? Huhuhu ini udah di usahain panjang kok (?) tapi mentok sampai sini. Apaan ini?!. Ini juga aku ketik sebagian di hp sebagian di laptop, jadi tolong maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau typo bertebaran /bow/. Ini sebenernya ide ceritanya udah lama muncul, tapi baru kepingin nulisnya akhir-akhir ini /ga ada yang nanya! /okelah

Akhir kata..

mind to review?

Ya.. seenggak nya nyenengin hati orang lah kalau kalian ga suka sama cerita ya /oke abaikan


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Title : Protect The Moon

Author : seouloppas

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Lu Han, Byun Jiho (Baekhyun's father), Byun Hyejoo (Baekhyun's mother), Park Youngji (Chanyeol's mother) (dan akan bertambah seiring bertambah nya chapter)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, School-Life, a lil bit fluff

Rate : T

WARNING! This content contains BOYSLOVE/YAOI/BOYXBOY/SHONEUN-AI. TYPOS A LOT. And absurd things. Yang ga suka yaoi, yang ga suka CHANBAEK di persilahkan mundur teratur.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di sekolah, Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol di gerbang. Mereka telah menghabiskan sekitar 15 menit dalam keheningan terkecuali suara-suara siulan Baekhyun yang saat itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan; seperti sebauah ejekan di telinga Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan ke arah yang sama; sekolah mereka. Akan tetapi dengan barisan _one line;_ terlihat seperti itik mengikuti induk nya, namun kali ini terlihat seperti seekor itik yang tampak sedang merajuk dengan induk nya. Bertahan dengan jarak aman 2 meter, tak terasa langkah kaki mereka telah mereka bawa sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Saat ia lihat kaki pendek tidak ada di hadapannya lagi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan si pendek yang ternyata sudah berlari-lari kecil dengan riang berbelok ke kanan di ujung lorong; tujuan si pendek adalah kantin. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis. Menyadari langkah nya yang terhenti, ia langsung tepis segala pemikiran yang mengacaukan otak nya lalu melajutkan langkah nya ke kelas.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar membenci tingkah laku aneh sang tetangga pendek nya yang senang sekali menjahili orang, ia akui ia sedikit terhibur dengan segala kejahilan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Karena Baekhyun lah yang mengajak nya bermain seperti layak nya anak-anak usia 8 tahun, saat ia pertama kali pindah ke sebrang rumah Baekhyun. Kala itu, sebuah cengiran khas dari anak pendek itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Chanyeol, karena entah bagaimana ia dapat merasakan ada kejanggalan dari tatapan bocah pendek yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan semangat seakan ia mendapat sebuah mainan baru yang telah di dambakan para teman nya, dan bersiap pamer kepada teman-temannya. "Hai! Aku Baekhyun. Aku tinggal disebrang rumah mu. Kau siapa? Kau tinggal dengan siapa? Mari berteman. Aku mempunyai beberapa robot yang bisa kita mainkan bersama" Sebuah ajakan pertemanan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun kecil padanya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan muka datar nya, ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Karena jujur saja Chanyeol sudah lupa dengan kata teman, bermain, dan pertemanan semenjak ayah nya tak lagi ada untuk mengajaknya bermain bola, dan ibunya yang semenjak kepergian ayah nya menjadi lebih sibuk. Ibunya sibuk menyiapkan s2 nya di luar negeri, menitipkan Chanyeol kepada kakek-nenek nya. Setelah kejadian itu, ia menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak memerlukan orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan orang yang harus ia hormati dan jaga adalah kakek-nenek nya. Ya hanya kakek nenek nya. Karena orang lain hanya akan meninggalkan nya dan memberinya rasa sakit. Seperti kedua orang tua nya. Chanyeol hidup menjadi pribadi yang dingin, cuek, dan terkesan egois karena segala presepsi nya tentang –ia tidak memerlukan orang lain. Tetapi hal lain terjadi saat Baekhyun menawarkan sebuah pertemanan kepada nya, ia seperti meyakini perkataan Baekhyun namun ia enggan. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan tangan melayang di udara menunggu tangan lain untuk menjabatnya. Sejak kejadian ia menolak pertemanan yang ditawarkan dengan suka cita oleh Baekhyun tersebut, tingkah bocah pendek itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sering datang untuk sekedar menggoda Chanyeol, merebut mainan Chanyeol, dan dengan rajin nya ia datang kepada Chanyeol hanya untuk mengatakan 'dasar sombong! Aku tidak mau bermain dengan mu'. Di usia mereka yang menginjak remaja dan mereka yang memasuki sekolah yang sama dari Junior High School, Baekhyun seakan mendapat waktu tambahan untuk mengacau Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang menampakan wajah sebal dan lelah nya saat Baekhyun menjahilinya, dan dibalas dengan cengiran puas oleh Baekhyun karena berhasil mengganggu Chanyeol. Tetapi tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui, diam-diam Chanyeol sering mencari keberadaan Baekhyun jika bocah itu tidak menampakan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Dan akan secara sengaja lewat di dekat Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menjahilinya. Terdengar sangat kekanakan.

.

.

.

Dikantin sebuah keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Baekhyun sukses membuat teman-teman nya menggerutu, sungguh lelaki itu sangat berisik.

"Luhann!" ia teriakan nama sahabat nya itu ketika matanya mendapati sang sahabat tengah terkantuk-kantuk dengan sedotan yang menancap di botol susu dan duduk di pojok kantin sendirian. Yang dipanggil tersentak sebentar setelah menyadari jika makhluk berisik itu –sahabat pendeknya. Ia menidurkan kepala nya ke meja kantin. Sebuah gebrakan terdengar saat sepatu Baekhyun terlihat di dekat kaki meja, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil duduk di depan Luhan.

"Luu bangun astaga apa kau begadang lagi?" ucap nya heboh, seperti ibu kontrakan yang siap-siap menyembur semua penghuni kos yang telat membayar sewa.

"berhenti khawatir kota mu akan diserang oleh musuh-musuh mu Lu. Dasar bodoh!" Luhan yang mendengar sang adik kelas yang lama-lama terdengar kurang ajar itu segera bangun lalu memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"ini sakit rusa bodoh!" dengan suara melengking terdengar sebuah protes dari bibir Baekhyun.

"rasakan! Kau harus tau jika aku lebih tua dan berada satu tingkat di atasmu mana sopan santun mu terhadap senior?"

"cih, sopan santun tidak berlaku pada mu." Baekhyun mencibir. Luhan siap melayangkan pukulan susulan sebelum Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sukses membuat sebelah tangan nya melayang di udara.

"ohya, mengenai tugas baru ku. Siapa klien ku? Dan siapa hidung belang yang akan aku untit lagi?."

Luhan menurunkan tangan nya dengan wajah masam, lalu menepuk-nepuk-an kedua tangannya dengan angkuh seakan baru saja memegang sebuah benda menjijikan, Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan wajah malas nya yang dibuat-buat.

"soal tugas barumu… kali ini sedikit berbeda atau lebih dikatakan diluar kebiasaan.. dan aku agak canggung membicarakan nya." Luhan terlihat ragu, tetapi wajah Baekhyun yang seakan menuntut nya untuk tetap bicara walaupun itu hal ter-aneh di dunia ini sekalipun, seperti 'sistar comeback dengan edisi religi' mungkin?.

"oke, oke. Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu." Luhan sedikit kesal ditatap oleh adik kelas nya sedemikian rupa.

"klien kita seorang gadis –tidak, kita tidak bisa menyebut seseorang yang berumur hampir setengah abad dengan sebutan gadis tentunya. Oke, jadi klien kita ini seorang wanita mapan yang bekerja sebagai dokter disebuah rumah sakit di luar negeri. Dia ingin kita mengawasi seorang pemuda yang berumur 17 tahun dan kabar baiknya orang itu tinggal di komplek rumah mu Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah setengah paham, sambil jari telunjuk yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. 'aku'? –pikirnya. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun memberikan gestur mempersilahkan Luhan melanjutkan presentasinya(?).

"namanya… tunggu siapa namanya aku lupa.. tunggu sebentar." Luhan merogoh kantong celana nya, lalu mengeluarkan smartphone nya. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Luhan terlihat mengotak-atik ponsel nya sesaat, menekan kanan-kiri-pojok atas-bawah-scroll bawah-scroll atas.

"ah ini dia! Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun bersekolah di- tunggu bukan kah ini nama sekolah kita?! Hanguk high school?" Luhan mengalihkan padangannya dari ponsel, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang. Ia mendapatkan ekspresi yang ia harapkan; terkejut. Baekhyun terkejut, ia langsung merebut ponsel Luhan lalu membaca dengan teliti profil orang yang akan ia untit tersebut. Itu benar. Itu Park Chanyeol. Tetangga bisunya. Ia cukup yakin jika matanya belum mengalami gangguan apapun, disana memang tertulis dengan jelas 'Park Chanyeol' lengkap dengan foto sang pemuda tinggi.

Ah apa si tinggi itu diam-diam mengencani perempuan yang terpaut usia yang sangat jauh dengan nya, atau lebih pantas diperkenalkan sebagai ibu nya daripada sebagai kekasih. Apa Chanyeol mengencani perempuan itu hanya karena ingin mendapatkan uang si perempuan melihat latar belakang pekerjaan si perempuan yang seorang dokter; diluar negeri pula. Dan ada apa dengan hubungan mereka sehingga si perempuan menyewa jasa ini untuk mengikuti Chanyeol?, apa selain mengencani perempuan yang lebih tua ternyata diam-diam Chanyeol juga seorang player?. Ternyata memang benar, di dunia sekarang ini tak ada orang yang putih suci, seputih putih nya kertas terlihat pasti ada goresan yang akan mengotori nya. Seperti Chanyeol orang yang terlihat pendiam dengan muka yang orang pasti akan percaya jika ia tidak tahu apa atau siapa itu _miyabi._ Baekhyun tenggelam kedalam segala dugaan dugaan yang tertuju pada si pendiam tetangga nya itu. Ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan Luhan, hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang dapat indra pendengaran nya tangkap. Keterkejutan nya membawa efek yang cukup besar ternyata.

"-ini akan menjadi lebih mudah" Luhan tetap mengoceh

"-kau dapat tugas mudah"

"-aku penasaran yang mana"

"kau bisa mulai mengikuti nya mulai hari ini Baek, dan kirim kan aku foto-foto yag lebih bagus dari kemarin. Seleksi dahulu fotonya sebelum mengirimnya pada ku, pastikan tidak ada gambar kucing yang sedang berusaha mengejar kupu-kupu kau kirimkan kepada ku lagi." Luhan menekan kata 'lagi' dalam kalimat nya, Baekhyun yang mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada kalimat Luhan yang terakhir itu hanya memutar bola mata dengan jengah. Setelah puas berkicau, Luhan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di meja kantin. Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dan sudah tahu segala tingkah polah Luhan itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tak acuh. Lalu segera bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring di sepanjang koridor. Terdengar sorak-sorai para penghuni kelas diiringi dengan lontaran ajakan pergi hang-out ke café internet atau game center. Kaki-kaki itu terlihat memenuhi koridor, sesekali saling senggol karena ada anak yang dengan kurang kerjaan berlari-lari berlomba menjadi yang paling dulu sampai gerbang, umpatan kesal disana-sini malah terdengar seperti _yel-yel_ penyemangat bagi mereka.

Baekhyun dengan pelan memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, ia terlihat tak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas. Sebenarnya bukan nya ia tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bergelung dengan guling nya di atas tempat tidur yang menggoda iman siapa saja. Tetapi ia tengah menunggu pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ yang mulai hari ini menjadi objek kegiatan menguntit nya. Chanyeol pemuda itu memang sering pulang paling terakhir karena ia tidak menyukai saat banyak orang menyenggol lengan nya dan berdesak-desakan dengan sejuta umat. Ia lebih memilih menjadi yang terakhir meninggalkan kelas, dan berjalan dengan damai di lorong koridor yang sudah sepi. Inti nya ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Tetapi tampak nya hari ini kebiasaannya akan sedikit berubah jalan cerita. Karena saat teman sekelas sudah tidak ada yang tersisa lagi, ia masih bisa menangkap bayangan orang di barisan kursi kedua dari depan. Saat ini ia tengah membaca dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Saat menyadari orang tersebut tidak kunjung pergi di menit ke-lima, ia membenarkan posisi kacamata yang hanya ia gunakan saat tengah membaca itu dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada bahu sempit yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Chanyeol mengeryitkan pandangannya, tetapi segera menggedikan bahu nya berfikir tidak perlu ikut campur urusan pemuda itu. Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya dan menenteng tas nya seraya berjalan keluar kelas, ia sempat melirik kedalam kelas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Baekhyun yang sadar Chanyeol hendak pulang, segera berjalan menyusul. Baekhyun menjaga jarak jalan nya 5 meter dari Chanyeol dan mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara di setiap gesekan sepatunya dengan lantai. Sampai di depan gerbang, Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangan nya terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah. Tetapi –tunggu Baekhyun merasa janggal dengan arah yang Chanyeol tempuh. Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah nya sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dengan tenang,

"arah pulang kan sebelah kiri, kenapa ia malah kekanan" Baekhyun bermonolog. Kau terlalu banyak berfikir Byun!. Daripada banyak berfikir dan Chanyeol semakin jauh, Baekhyun memutuskan mengikuti saja kemana Chanyeol akan pergi.

"mungkin ia akan ke suatu tempat dan ia ingin menemui seseorang. Ya itu mungkin –tunggu seseorang? Apa ia ingin menemui kekasih nya yang lain? Yang berarti selingkuhan nya?. Aku tidak menyangka aku sudah mendapatkan bom di awal level, ah tidak seru lagi." Seperti nya Baekhyun memang hobi sekali berbicara sendiri.

.

.

.

Entah dimana sekarang dia. Baekhyun tak sadar ia sudah mengikuti Chanyeol sampai disini. Ini.. taman?. Baekhyun menoleh kekanan-kiri. Benar ini taman, taman ini berada di dekat komplek apartemen sehingga di sore hari seperti ini taman ini cukup ramai di kunjungi orang-orang hanya untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan tetangga atau mengajak anak-anak mereka bermain diluar.

"untuk apa Chanyeol ke taman? Apa pacar –bukan selingkuhan nya mengajak nya bertemu disini? Atau selingkuhan nya tinggal di salah satu apartemen disini." Baekhyun tidak dapat mengendalikan rasa penasaran nya. "ah iya foto! Aku perlu memotret nya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan memotret sekeliling, punggung Chanyeol juga menjadi objek yang ia bekukan di dalam ponselnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat suasana di taman sore itu, hatinya terasa hangat melihat pemandangan anak-anak kecil yang berwara-wiri sambil cekikikan menggoda teman nya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong, terlihat sesekali orang-orang melempar senyum kepada nya; memberi salam yang di balas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat tertegun melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Walau hanya senyum tipis tetapi seingat Baekhyun ini kali ketiga nya ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan begitu tulus sejak ia mengenal pemuda itu, tanpa adanya kesan 'keharusan'. Yang pertama saat Chanyeol berulang tahun yang ke-9 setelah Chanyeol pindah dan menjadi tetangganya, yang kedua saat Chanyeol di umumkan menjadi juara umum saat kelas 8 SMP, dan yang ketiga adalah sore ini. Entah ada apa gerangan sore ini ia mendapat kesempatan melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dan membaca buku sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya itu bukan lah Chanyeol yang tadi pagi berangkat kesekolah bersamanya. Pemuda tinggi dengan surai coklat tua itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Garis wajah nya terlihat rileks, sekilas ia terlihat seperti Chanyeol si anak umur 17 tahun tanpa raut wajah suram yang membawa aura gelap kemana saja ia melangkah. Ia merengut memikirkan sikap ketus Chanyeol padanya selama ini, apapula motif pemuda itu menjadi pribadi yang sangat ketus dan mulutnya sangat tajam dalam berkata-kata. Padahal jika saja Chanyeol dapat menampilkan sosoknya yang sekarang ini duduk di bangku taman itu, pasti sekarang ia sudah mendapat kan banyak teman bukan malah menjadi seseorang yang anti-sosial.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengawasi Chanyeol, ia melihat ada mobil eskrim berhenti di sisi jalan bersebrangan dengan posisi duduk nya sekarang. Ah, seperti nya 1 es krim akan menemani acara nya menguntit Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mobil eskrim tersebut, ia sempat berdebat dengan seorang anak kecil berbadan gempal merebutkan posisi 'siapa yang paling dahulu sampai di antrian'. Dengan wajah kesal ia mengalah dengan anak tadi, mengingat usia nya yang tak lagi pantas untuk saling menendang lalu menangis bersama-sama.

"aku mau eskrim rasa vanilla strawberry 1!"

Baekhyun kembali ke posisi nya sambil menjilati es krim. Ia duduk sambil bersender di pohon.

"mengapa selingkuhannya tak kunjung muncul.. mana puncak konflik nya.." astaga sekarang ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang suka sekali mengomentari drama di tv.

Di menit ke 40 ia menguntit kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak ada perubahan, hanya mungkin berubah nya posisi duduk Chanyeol yang sedikit ke pinggir karena ada seorang nenek yang duduk di samping nya. Dan ia sudah menghabiskan 7 cone eskrim selama kegiatan mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah mengantri untuk membeli eskrim ke-8 nya, antrian kali ini tidak begitu panjang seperti antrian pertama, kedua, dan ketiga nya tadi. Mungkin anak-anak itu sudah mulai bosan dengan rasa eskrim nya. Penjual eskrim tersebut mengeryitkan dahinya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah keberapa kalinya membeli eskrim, penjual itu tak perlu menanyakan rasa apa yang Baekhyun ingin kan; ia sudah hafal diluar kepala. Baekhyun membayar seraya berkata "ini untuk adik ke-6 ku." Dengan sedikit nada ketus, Baekhyun kesal dipandang seperti di curigai seperti itu. Pandangan penjual eskrim itu terus mengarah ke Baekhyun yang sudah kembali duduk dengan wajah ditekuk di bawah pohon, ia berfikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang penculik anak-anak. Pemikiran macam apa itu.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit ia kembali ke tempat duduk nya setelah membeli eskrim ke 8 nya, Chanyeol mulai menampakan tanda-tanda hendak beranjak. Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru ikut berdiri dan sedikit mengalami kesusahan akibat satu tangan nya tidak bisa di gunakan karena tengah memegang eskrim, dengan tergesa ia susul langkah Chanyeol yang beberapa meter di depan nya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai sambil terus menjilat eskrim yang sebagian meleleh mengenai tangan nya. Hari sudah gelap, mungkin sekarang pukul 6.20. lampu-lampu pertokoan mulai nampak berkelap-kelip, jalan menjadi terang akibat biasan cahaya dari dalam toko-toko.

Sampai di jalan kompleks rumah mereka, tak ada lagi kelap-kelip lampu hanya ada lampu jalan yang membantu penglihatan mereka. Di komplek rumah nya memang cukup sepi karena rumah-rumah tersebut banyak ditinggal bekerja oleh para pemiliknya, hanya di sambangi sekali dua kali selama seminggu. Orang sibuk.

Suara gesekan sepatu mereka terdengar seirama, tepatnya Baekhyun berusaha menyamakan agar Chanyeol tidak mengetahui ada keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya di jalan itu. Tetapi sepertinya insting mata-mata Baekhyun sedikit lengah kali ini, atau karena Chanyeol yang kelewat pintar. Sedari tadi sebenarnya Chanyeol berjalan sambil memperhatikan siluet bayangan Baekhyun di aspal yang di pijaknya. Chanyeol berusaha menahan kekehan nya saat melihat siluet kaki Baekhyun yang mencoba menyamakan langkah mereka sehingga suaranya terdengar satu, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di perut akibat menahan tawa lebih lama lagi jadi "aku tahu kau mengikutiku byun." ia putuskan untuk memergoki aksi Baekhyun.

Tak terdengar sautan dari belakangnya, hanya hening seolah ia tengah mengajak bicara angin. Ia hendak berbalik mencari keberadaan Baekhyun tetapi sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya, tangan itu menahan punggung nya untuk tidak berbaik.

"kumohon tak usah berbalik." Cicit Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang memang keras kepala mencoba untuk membalikan badan nya lagi, tetapi tangan itu lebih keras mendorong punggung nya untuk tidak berbalik.

"jangan berbalik!" terdengar bentakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum di balik punggung nya; memprediksi bagaimana wajah Baekhyun sekarang ini.

"kenapa?"

"karena… aku malu." Baekhyun berbicara dengan lirih tetapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. Terlihat pundak Chanyeol yang tersentak sebentar, hampir ia saja terbahak sebelum kembali mengontrol dirinya.

"bukan kenapa yang itu. Tapi kenapa kau mengikuti ku?"

"aku..ak- apa? Aku mengikutimu? Enak saja! Kau lupa arah rumah kita sama? Rumah kita bersebrangan!" Baekhyun yang gugup malah meninggikan nada bicaranya. Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sebuah alibi yang cukup kuat.

Chanyeol yang gemas karena Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya dengan sekali gerakan berhasil membalikan tubuhnya dan mencengkram tangan Baekhyun yang digunakan untuk menahan punggung nya tadi. Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol kembali untuk berbalik dengan wajah yang memerah malu karena ketahuan menguntit Chanyeol. Usaha Baekhyun sia-sia karena Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan cengkaraman nya di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"masih tidak mau mengaku hm?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma pasta gigi Chanyeol.

"mengakui apa? Astaga Chanyeol lepaskan aku." Baekhyun mencoba mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup di himpit sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang yang memergoki mu tengah menguntit nya. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tidak suka.

"kau tahu? Aku bisa berbuat macam-macam padamu sekarang juga. Tidak akan ada yang melihat." Chanyeol mengancam, tatapannya ia bawa tepat dimata Baekhyun, mencoba mengintimidasi pemuda tersebut.

"cih, kita sama-sama namja. Apa yang perlu aku khawatirkan?" Baekhyun menantang tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol yang geram mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Baekhyun, memiringkan wajah nya sedikit kekanan. Baekhyun yang terkejut terlihat menahan nafas. Chanyeol bernafas tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

"kau menantangku Byun? aku bisa berubah menjadi serigala kapan saja." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya disusul oleh suara geraman rendah. Baekhyun sudah mati, ia merasakan seolah dunia berputar-putar mempermainkan nya. Mendengar geraman rendah pria itu membuat kaki nya meleleh 'kumohon kaki sialan bertahanlah sebentar'. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah nya sambil memejamkan matanya nya, pemandangan yang kontras dengan wajah tegang dan mata melotot Baekhyun. Tinggal sekali dorong maka bibir mereka akan bertemu, tetapi Chanyeol mengalihkan jalur bibir nya ke pipi kanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat.

Cup.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. Sekali.

Terlihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu suara ketukan sepatu terdengar mulai menjauh. Baekhyun masih berdiri membeku, kaki nya seolah di paku dengan aspal. Mata masih melotot.

Baekhyun berkedip. Dua kali.

"astaga apa itu tadi.." ia bergumam seraya bejalan sempoyongan mencari pegangan agar tubuh nya tidak jatuh mengenaskan ke tanah.

.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHHA APAAN INI?! Ceritanya makin ngawur ya? /maafkan/ jari-jari nista ini yang ngetik seenak kukunya. Gimana nih chapter ini? Lebih panjang kan wkwkwk 3k words bisa dibilang panjang ga sih?. Kayak belum ya.. update cepet nihh mumpung lagi pengen ngetik wkwk

Baiklah semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang dan inspirasinya ga maju-mundur-maju-mundur lagi(?) makasih yang udah mau nge-baca ff gaje dari pemikiran absurd gue huhuhu dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau typo yang bertebaran.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
